bigbusinessfandomcom-20200214-history
Commercial Port
"This port has been long abandoned. You can rebuild it and start trading big! You can sell goods for a profit, help your friends and earn more revenue. Don't miss your chance to build a great naval business!" "Help the workers repair the port, manage the work process and don't neglect your construction site. Complete all the stages to get a one-of-a-kind Commercial Port." Notice Each part of each construction task must be complete before moving on to the next, items marked with ‡''' can be made in advance to complete the part faster. Hang on to the items in your Warehouse until you have completed the part in the construction task that requires it. Shipping *Your ship will automatically depart when you fill all your cargo containers or when the 18 h time limit expires *Fill your VIP containers before you fill all your regular cargo if you want the VIP bonus *Your ship will return to your port 6 h after it departs *Filling containers pays you 110% of the value of the goods, for both your ship and containers you fill for your friends *If you click again on "load to ship" after a ship has departed, it will tell you what 3 cargo items you need for the next ship (it won't tell you how many) * It is possible that you won't be able to create any of the 3 items - if that happens you will just have to wait a day for the next ship *The items seem to be listed in order of how much time they take to make *If you don't recognize an item, click on the green arrow as if loading it, and it will tell you what it is and what building produces it *You can select up to '''4 containers for your friends to fill *Select the container you want help with and press the "Help from friends" button *Friends with on their user icon have containers available for you to fill *Each ship that leaves fully loaded with cargo gives +1 and +1 Anchor (bronze / silver / gold) *You can get gold and silver anchors without filling the premium container * Up to level 35 you will have to fill 6 containers (2 containers for each item), level 35 to 46 you have to fill 9 containers (3 per item) and level 46 onwards you have to fill 12 containers (4 per item). * There is a bug at level 46 which causes the port to require 4 different cargo items per ship (if you click on "load to ship" before the ship arrives it will still only display the normal 3 items). This bug lasts the entire level, once you level up to 47 the ship will go back to normal, ie 4 containers for each of the 3 items. The items it requires for this "bugged" level is 1 container for first item, 4 for second, 4 for third and 3 for fourth. Safe "The safe's contents will be awarded to only the most industrious businessmen who never surrender to obstacles. Complete all the tasks in time (10 days from the time you start the quest) and get a valuable reward." Inside the safe you will find: *10 *100,000 *1 Golden Key *1 Gold Coin *1 Blueprint (Fragment #3 of Blueprints for building "Nanogenerator") It is very difficult to complete the tasks quickly enough to get the safe. If you intend to try to get the safe, study this forum post carefully BEFORE you start the tasks: Tips for earning the Commercial Port Safe. Construction Task 1: Expand Boundaries Part 1 (Reward: 2,500 , 70 ) *Sell 15,000 from the Warehouse Part 2 (Reward: 3,000 , 80 ) *Build 5 Newsstands'‡' *Meet 100 Reporters (100 5 h , citizens wandering around town) Construction Task 2: Donut Master Step 1 (Reward 3,000 , 90 ) *Train 10 Workers'‡' (8 h each @ College) *Build 10 Donut Cafés'‡' Construction Task 3: Large Scale Construction Step 1 '''(Reward: 3,500 , 100 ) *Produce 10 Wood Planks‡''' (5m each @ Sawmill) - will be removed when task completed *Accumulate 5 Pumps'‡' (visiting friends, Terminal) - will be removed when task completed Step 2 '''(Reward: 3,500 , 110 ) *Receive Steel Bolt (Terminal) * NOTICE:' Use taxi to get steel bolt. It does not work with van or bus trips. It is OK to send out other vehicles. The bolt will come back only by taxi. Or, don't send any vehicle out, just to be on the safe side. *Help the workers by Accumulating 550 (27 h 30 m ) Construction Task 4: Everything Has a Price '''Step 1 '(Reward: 4,000 , 120 ) *Have a level 5 Warehouse'‡' *Pay 10 workers 10,000 each. (workers are wandering around town) Step 2 (Reward 4,000 , 130 ) *Collect 8 Hammers (gifts from friend) (can be made in advance) *Find 30 steel Details (collect from Donut Cafe) Construction Task 5: Money Awaits! Step 1 '''(Reward: 4,500 , 140 ) *10 Milkshakes‡''' (5m each @ Dairy Factory) Done! '(Reward: 7,000 , 250 ) '‡ These items can be made in advance Experience points per ship Filling containers is not only a very good way to earn coins , but also experience points . Points per container increase, depending on the level. Numbers below are for a level 4 port. Total Items Needed to Fill Containers The following list shows how many of each item you can expect to produce in order to fill your containers, above level 46. This information is especially helpful to know during the 6 hours that you are waiting for your ship to arrive. This will let you know the exact amount you need to fill your containers and not waste time and resources producing too much of an item. Rows A, B and C are independent, for example it is possible to get B-1-1-1-1 + C-1-1-1-1 = 8 Thickener and 3 Bonus Thickener on the same ship (though better to rely on friends if you get that unlucky). The first VIP container is usually 3 items (exception is Cat House from the Petshop which is just 1, as at 30 Jan 2015). The second Vip container is usually 4 items (exception is Dog lead from the Petshop which is also just 1, as at 24 Feb 2015). The third Vip container is usually 5 items. The fourth Vip container is usually 6 items. VIP crates are independent so you can get diffrent items for each. Category:Industrial Building Category:Quest Buildings Category:Battery